Fabled Land
The Fabled Land is one of the locations visited in the fourth'' Dark Parables'' game, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. It is a land of eternal night and a repository for fairy tale treasures. A portal to it can be opened using the Wolf Talisman. The Fabled Land is the location of the final showdown with the Wolf Queen. History The Fabled Land is a beautiful land of eternal darkness. There is little in the Fabled Land, aside from treasures and a large throne for the ruler to sit upon. It seems this land takes an almost parasitic role, by forming a bond with the earthly realm through whoever holds the Wolf Talisman. There is no shortage of people looking to bridge the way between the two worlds, given the Fabled Land's reputation as a world full of boundless treasures and wealth. The Greedy King of the Mist Kingdom used the Wolf Talisman to open a portal to the Fabled Land. However, once the portal was opened, the black mist of the Fabled Land spread throughout the Mist Kingdom, killing all of the inhabitants, including the King, and turning it into a ghost kingdom residing in the same eternal darkness as the Fabled Land. Five hundred years later, a Red Riding Hood Sister entered the Fabled Land and defeated the current Wolf King by shooting him with a single arrow in the chest. Unbeknownst to the young woman before she did it, this act now made her the new ruler of the dark Fabled Land. She was darkened by this, herself, and became the Wolf Queen. In a final showdown between the Wolf Queen and her former Sisterhood, the destruction of the Moonstones caused the Fabled Land to crumble apart and self-destruct. The parasitic bridge now broken, the Mist Kingdom returned to the earthly realm. The Fabled Land is believed to have been destroyed completely and ceases to exist. Notable Residents * Wolf King (deceased) * Eldra (deceased) * Raphael (deceased) Relevant Parables The Mist Kingdom (from The Red Riding Hood Sisters) Once, a beautiful and prosperous kingdom flourished in the misty valley. In the center of the kingdom was an opulent palace, built by a greedy King who enjoyed a decadent lifestyle. Unsatisfied with his hoards of wealth, the King spent his days hunting for more. One day, his scholars discovered a magical Talisman that could open a portal to a magical world full of unimaginable treasures. Blinded by greed, the King had the Talisman triggered, bridging the magical world to his own. Unknown to all, the realm was guarded by the Wolf Lord and his loyal wolf companions. When the portal opened, legions of wolves and black mist sprang forth, blanketing the land. The kingdom was dragged into the portal, disappearing forever from this world. Since then, on nights of the full moon, some people have caught glimpses of a palace lying in ruins in the valley. However, whoever dares venture into the lost Mist Kingdom is never seen alive again. Gallery Fabled land.jpg|Entrance to the Fabled Land Fabled throne wolf.jpg|The Slain Wolf King on His Throne fabled cinderella.jpg|Pumpkin Coach and Goddess Altar mist throne room.jpg|Portal to the Fabled Land fabled glass palace.jpg|Cinderella in the Fabled Land wolf king body.jpg|The Slain Wolf King RRHS_Fabled_Land_concept_art_BTGI.jpg|Monochrome and colour concept art of Fabled Land from Blue Tea Games Instagram Category:Places Category:The Red Riding Hood Sisters Category:Lands